starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Harbinger of Oblivion
|fgcolor= |prev=The Infinite Cycle |conc= |next=Tal'darim Mission: Steps of the Rite or Purifier Mission: Unsealing the Past |image=Ulnar_Voidportal_SC2-Lotv_Cncpt.jpg |imgsize=250px |conflict=End War |campaign=''Legacy of the Void'' |date=2506 |place=Ulnar |result=*Void portal closed *Artanis and Kerrigan rescued *Alarak and his followers ally with the Daelaam |battles= |side1= Daelaam Zerg Swarm |side2= Amon's Forces * Hybrid * Tal'darim * Moebius Corps |commanders1= Hierarch Artanis Matriarch Vorazun First Ascendant Alarak Sarah Kerrigan |commanders2= Amon |commanders3= |commanders4= |commanders5= |commanders6= |forces1= |forces2= |forces3= |forces4= |forces5= |forces6= |casual1= |casual2= |casual3= |casual4= |casual5= |casual6= |client=Alarak |reqmissnum= |altmission= |goal=Destroy void crystals (4) The Swarm must survive |optgoal=Activate xel'naga vessels (3) (+5 solarite) |heroes= |mercs= |reward=Dark archon unlocked at War Council *Bonus +15 solarite |newchar= |newunit=High Templar |newtech= }} Harbinger of Oblivion is a mission in the campaign of Legacy of the Void, and the third mission in the Ulnar storyline. History Background Aboard the Spear of Adun, a protoss crewman reported to Matriarch Vorazun that there was a spike of Void energies. Suddenly First Ascendant Alarak teleported aboard. The two fought, but Alarak said he was there to help them, as Hierarch Artanis was trapped by Amon. Alarak stated that Amon had betrayed his people and he wanted retribution. Vorazun did not believe him, but decided that it was their only chance to rescue Artanis.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, Harbinger of Oblivion (in English). 2015-11-10. Mission Vorazun sent forces in the direction Alarak suggested, including a group of high templar recently recovered from the shock of their severance from the Khala. They fought their way through Moebius Corps to reach Artanis and Sarah Kerrigan, who were engaged in combat. Artanis informed Vorazun that the void portal was open, and the void crystals powering it had to be destroyed. Kerrigan set up her hive clusters to bear the brunt of the Void energies. Artanis and Kerrigan pushed each of the Tal'darim and Moebius bases, destroying void crystals along the way. Phase-smith Karax uncovered xel'naga vessels on the platform that contained solarite, which could be used to upgrade the Spear of Adun. When the last void crystal was shattered, the portal closed. Artanis swore this would be the first victory in their efforts to turn the tide of Amon's darkness. Aftermath Artanis came back to the Spear of Adun, and asked Kerrigan to join him. Kerrigan stated her broods were devastated, and it would take time to rebuild them. Artanis stated there was no time, and Kerrigan suggested gathering allies as she had. Artanis met with Alarak, who said he expected more of the Hierarch. Fenix threatened him with violence, when Alarak revealed to him that he was only a machine. Alarak stated that Amon had broken his vow with their people, and must suffer for it. Revealing that the Tal'darim's death fleet was amassing near Slayn, Alarak made an offer to Artanis that he would take the Tal'darim out of the conflict if Artanis helped him evoke the rite to become Highlord. In the solar core, Phase-smith Karax discovered that the Keystone could save the protoss, and that it would expel its stored energy to awaken the xel'naga on Ulnar. Due to the artifact's nature in siphoning energy, thus explaining how it deinfested Kerrigan, Karax theorized that it would be possible to use the Keystone to extract Amon from the Khala if it were modified correctly. Artanis gathered his advisors in the War Council. He revealed that Amon had been using protoss bodies to make his host form on Aiur. Grand Preserver Rohana informed the council that Amon was using the Golden Armada to purify planets in across the Koprulu sector. Though they did not have enough power to face the Golden Armada, Artanis speculated they could destroy his other forces. Fenix suggested that they reactivate the ancient purifiers, much to the ire of Rohana. Alarak stated that they had to move to Slayn to remove the death fleet and crown him as Highlord. Karax stated that Moebius Corps was also still around in force, and making the hybrid, though they did not know where they operated from. Artanis had Vorazun send her most elite dark templar to hunt for Moebius Corps's base.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cutscenes: Spear of Adun (in English). 2015-11-10. Walkthrough The first portion of the mission is a simple tutorial on how to use high templar. Storm groups of units, and feedback any units with energy, such as spectres and medics. As soon as a base is established, start building a balanced army. Stalkers/dragoons and immortals will be useful when up against siege tanks and hybrid. Should obtaining the mastery achievement not be the goal, it is recommended that all major pushes be done with zerg support, as they provide a substantial amount of damage and soak up a lot of hits from the defenses. Unlike most maps, the bonus objective is located in doodad canisters located through the map, and will not appear on the player's minimap. However, they are out in the open and do not require too much advanced exploration. One is to the immediate west of the base, one is just past the first crystal in the pathway to the north, and one is west of the final crystal's defenses. The crystals' defenders do not actively defend the crystals, they just attack the player's units on sight. The player can exploit this by using the adept's ability to get behind enemy lines, hide somewhere which they can attack the crystals without being seen by nearby enemy units. Achievements References Category:Legacy of the Void missions